Video coding systems are widely used to compress digital video signals to reduce the storage requirements and/or transmission bandwidth of such signals. Among the various types of video coding systems, such as block-based, wavelet-based, and object-based systems, nowadays block-based hybrid video coding systems are the most widely used and deployed. Examples of block-based video coding systems include international video coding standards such as the MPEG1/2/4 part 2, H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 AVC, VC-1, and the latest video coding standard called High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), which was developed by JCT-VC (Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding) of ITU-T/SG16/Q.6/VCEG and ISO/IEC/MPEG. Improved systems and methods for coding video data to further reduce storage and bandwidth requirements would be desirable for consumers and providers of digital video systems.